Just a schoolgirl crush
by WildImagination92
Summary: Elijah, vampire professor at Whittemore University seduces his student Bonnie Bennett, almost effortlessly after having her heart broken by many others.


Just a schoolgirl crush

**A/N: Hi guys! New Story about Bonnie and Elijah! Don't worry I haven't forgotten about the others and I'll be working on new chapters for everything! In this story, I'm not going to have them get caught. No huge drama will come in this story but there will be drama! **

Bonnie stayed after school with her college professor Mr. Mikaelson. Elijah Mikaelson. Eyes so brown it was like swimming in a sea of caramel. Brunete locks, a smirk that drove her crazy every time she thought of it. The seat of her panties would be soaked in a matter of seconds. This wasn't their first meeting, in fact he was her first. His head was buried in between her legs, her slender fingers sliding through his soft brown hair. The door was wide open she didn't want to be too loud and get caught. Her phone was ringing and by the ring tone it was her ex boyfriend, Damon. He could wait. How did this happen to her? She was once a good girl, straight A student now she was on her professor's desk getting extra credit for a subject that wasn't even apart of the curriculum. Her first boyfriend was Damon Salvatore, then his brother which was awkward in itself. Then Klaus came to town and they dated for a while, then the bad boy Kol Mikaelson. Now she's with the oldest, Elijah Kori Mikaelson. What was it about her that made them want her. Her hair? Her teeth? Her body? Jungle fever? All the above? Crazy ass Italians, even crazier Vikings, how was this fair?! Her phone was ringing again, Kol Mikaelson. She reached for it then clenched her fingers into a fist and screamed. Elijah stood to his full 5'11 height, looking down at the female with a smirking female. _I didn't sign up for this!_ She said to herself. Bonnie looked up at him and kissed him hard, tasting herself on his lips. "You should go, the way you screamed someone could come and see if you're alright." Elijah instructed, with that Bonnie left and headed home. As she walked to her dorm, Klaus and Kol appeared on either side of her.

"It's Friday, Bonnie. We're going out and we want you to join us." Klaus demanded.

"I have plans." Bonnie responded.

"With whom?" Kol asked.

"None of your business. I have a lot of homework to do and I have a game to prepare for so um...you know let me alone and all that jazz." She commanded slamming the door to her dorm in their faces. She pressed her back to the door and took a deep breath. She put her books and bag on her bed and took a shower. Replaying events of today.

_They sat in class the first day of their second year of the second semester, now nineteen or going on nineteen. Bonnie was dressed jeans and arm warmers, boots and a graphic t-shirt, a cardigan to pull the assemble together. "Ms. Bennett, we were worried about you yesterday." _

"_I'm sorry Mr. Mikaelson, I wasn't feeling too good." She revealed. "I'm better now." she gave a soft smile even after hearing Kol, Damon and Stefan laughing, Caroline was on the arm of Kol and Elena was sitting in Damon's lap. _

"_Are you sure you're alright Ms. Bennett?" _

"_I'm good. Trust me." _

"_Very well, today's subject is on everyone's favorite activity: SEX" He shared, the class cheered as he wrote on the board. Bonnie was less than impressed. "Bonnie would like to come up and read one of my favorites poems? By Walt Whitman" Bonnie licked her lips, arched both eyebrows and walked to the podium. Her best friend Katherine smiling, but sex was her favorite subject. _

"_I sing the body Electric. By Walt Whitman_

_I sing the body electric,_

_The armies of those I love engirth me and I engirth them,_

_They will not let me off till I go with them, respond to them,_

_And discorrupt them, and charge them full with the charge of the soul._

_Was it doubted that those who corrupt their own bodies conceal themselves?_

_And if those who defile the living are as bad as they who defile the dead?_

_And if the body does not do fully as much as the soul?_

_And if the body were not the soul, what is the soul?_

**_2_**

_The love of the body of man or woman balks account, the body itself balks account,_

_That of the male is perfect, and that of the female is perfect._

_The expression of the face balks account,_

_But the expression of a well-made man appears not only in his face,_

_It is in his limbs and joints also, it is curiously in the joints of his hips and wrists,_

_It is in his walk, the carriage of his neck, the flex of his waist and knees, dress does not hide him,_

_The strong sweet quality he has strikes through the cotton and broadcloth,_

_To see him pass conveys as much as the best poem, perhaps more,_

_You linger to see his back, and the back of his neck and shoulder-side._

_The sprawl and fulness of babes, the bosoms and heads of women, the folds of their dress, their style as we pass in the street, the contour of their shape downwards,_

_The swimmer naked in the swimming-bath, seen as he swims through the transparent green-shine, or lies with his face up and rolls silently to and fro in the heave of the water,_

_The bending forward and backward of rowers in row-boats, the horseman in his saddle,_

_Girls, mothers, house-keepers, in all their performances,_

_The group of laborers seated at noon-time with their open dinner-kettles, and their wives waiting,_

_The female soothing a child, the farmer's daughter in the garden or cow-yard,_

_The young fellow hoeing corn, the sleigh-driver driving his six horses through the crowd,_

_The wrestle of wrestlers, two apprentice-boys, quite grown, lusty, good-natured, native-born, out on the vacant lot at sun-down after work,_

_The coats and caps thrown down, the embrace of love and resistance,_

_The upper-hold and under-hold, the hair rumpled over and blinding the eyes;_

_The march of firemen in their own costumes, the play of masculine muscle through clean-setting trowsers and waist-straps,_

_The slow return from the fire, the pause when the bell strikes suddenly again, and the listening on the alert,_

_The natural, perfect, varied attitudes, the bent head, the curv'd neck and the counting;_

_Such-like I love—I loosen myself, pass freely, am at the mother's breast with the little child,_

_Swim with the swimmers, wrestle with wrestlers, march in line with the firemen, and pause, listen, count._

**_3_**

_I knew a man, a common farmer, the father of five sons,_

_And in them the fathers of sons, and in them the fathers of sons._

_This man was of wonderful vigor, calmness, beauty of person,_

_The shape of his head, the pale yellow and white of his hair and beard, the immeasurable meaning of his black eyes, the richness and breadth of his manners,_

_These I used to go and visit him to see, he was wise also,_

_He was six feet tall, he was over eighty years old, his sons were massive, clean, bearded, tan-faced, handsome,_

_They and his daughters loved him, all who saw him loved him,_

_They did not love him by allowance, they loved him with personal love,_

_He drank water only, the blood show'd like scarlet through the clear-brown skin of his face,_

_He was a frequent gunner and fisher, he sail'd his boat himself, he had a fine one presented to him by a ship-joiner, he had fowling-pieces presented to him by men that loved him,_

_When he went with his five sons and many grand-sons to hunt or fish, you would pick him out as the most beautiful and vigorous of the gang,_

_You would wish long and long to be with him, you would wish to sit by him in the boat that you and he might touch each other._

**_4_**

_I have perceiv'd that to be with those I like is enough,_

_To stop in company with the rest at evening is enough,_

_To be surrounded by beautiful, curious, breathing, laughing flesh is enough,_

_To pass among them or touch any one, or rest my arm ever so lightly round his or her neck for a moment, what is this then?_

_I do not ask any more delight, I swim in it as in a sea._

_There is something in staying close to men and women and looking on them, and in the contact and odor of them, that pleases the soul well,_

_All things please the soul, but these please the soul well._

**_5_**

_This is the female form,_

_A divine nimbus exhales from it from head to foot,_

_It attracts with fierce undeniable attraction,_

_I am drawn by its breath as if I were no more than a helpless vapor, all falls aside but myself and it,_

_Books, art, religion, time, the visible and solid earth, and what was expected of heaven or fear'd of hell, are now consumed,_

_Mad filaments, ungovernable shoots play out of it, the response likewise ungovernable,_

_Hair, bosom, hips, bend of legs, negligent falling hands all diffused, mine too diffused,_

_Ebb stung by the flow and flow stung by the ebb, love-flesh swelling and deliciously aching,_

_Limitless limpid jets of love hot and enormous, quivering jelly of love, white-blow and delirious juice,_

_Bridegroom night of love working surely and softly into the prostrate dawn,_

_Undulating into the willing and yielding day,_

_Lost in the cleave of the clasping and sweet-flesh'd day._

_This the nucleus—after the child is born of woman, man is born of woman,_

_This the bath of birth, this the merge of small and large, and the outlet again._

_Be not ashamed women, your privilege encloses the rest, and is the exit of the rest,_

_You are the gates of the body, and you are the gates of the soul._

_The female contains all qualities and tempers them,_

_She is in her place and moves with perfect balance,_

_She is all things duly veil'd, she is both passive and active,_

_She is to conceive daughters as well as sons, and sons as well as daughters._

_As I see my soul reflected in Nature,_

_As I see through a mist, One with inexpressible completeness, sanity, beauty,_

_See the bent head and arms folded over the breast, the Female I see._

**_6_**

_The male is not less the soul nor more, he too is in his place,_

_He too is all qualities, he is action and power,_

_The flush of the known universe is in him,_

_Scorn becomes him well, and appetite and defiance become him well,_

_The wildest largest passions, bliss that is utmost, sorrow that is utmost become him well, pride is for him,_

_The full-spread pride of man is calming and excellent to the soul,_

_Knowledge becomes him, he likes it always, he brings every thing to the test of himself,_

_Whatever the survey, whatever the sea and the sail he strikes soundings at last only here,_

_(Where else does he strike soundings except here?)_

_The man's body is sacred and the woman's body is sacred,_

_No matter who it is, it is sacred—is it the meanest one in the laborers' gang?_

_Is it one of the dull-faced immigrants just landed on the wharf?_

_Each belongs here or anywhere just as much as the well-off, just as much as you,_

_Each has his or her place in the procession._

_(All is a procession,_

_The universe is a procession with measured and perfect motion.)_

_Do you know so much yourself that you call the meanest ignorant?_

_Do you suppose you have a right to a good sight, and he or she has no right to a sight?_

_Do you think matter has cohered together from its diffuse float, and the soil is on the surface, and water runs and vegetation sprouts,_

_For you only, and not for him and her?_

**_7_**

_A man's body at auction,_

_(For before the war I often go to the slave-mart and watch the sale,)_

_I help the auctioneer, the sloven does not half know his business._

_Gentlemen look on this wonder,_

_Whatever the bids of the bidders they cannot be high enough for it,_

_For it the globe lay preparing quintillions of years without one animal or plant,_

_For it the revolving cycles truly and steadily roll'd._

_In this head the all-baffling brain,_

_In it and below it the makings of heroes._

_Examine these limbs, red, black, or white, they are cunning in tendon and nerve,_

_They shall be stript that you may see them._

_Exquisite senses, life-lit eyes, pluck, volition,_

_Flakes of breast-muscle, pliant backbone and neck, flesh not flabby, good-sized arms and legs,_

_And wonders within there yet._

_Within there runs blood,_

_The same old blood! the same red-running blood!_

_There swells and jets a heart, there all passions, desires, reachings, aspirations,_

_(Do you think they are not there because they are not express'd in parlors and lecture-rooms?)_

_This is not only one man, this the father of those who shall be fathers in their turns,_

_In him the start of populous states and rich republics,_

_Of him countless immortal lives with countless embodiments and enjoyments._

_How do you know who shall come from the offspring of his offspring through the centuries?_

_(Who might you find you have come from yourself, if you could trace back through the centuries?)_

**_8_**

_A woman's body at auction,_

_She too is not only herself, she is the teeming mother of mothers,_

_She is the bearer of them that shall grow and be mates to the mothers._

_Have you ever loved the body of a woman?_

_Have you ever loved the body of a man?_

_Do you not see that these are exactly the same to all in all nations and times all over the earth?_

_If any thing is sacred the human body is sacred,_

_And the glory and sweet of a man is the token of manhood untainted,_

_And in man or woman a clean, strong, firm-fibred body, is more beautiful than the most beautiful face._

_Have you seen the fool that corrupted his own live body? or the fool that corrupted her own live body?_

_For they do not conceal themselves, and cannot conceal themselves._

**_9_**

_O my body! I dare not desert the likes of you in other men and women, nor the likes of the parts of you,_

_I believe the likes of you are to stand or fall with the likes of the soul, (and that they are the soul,)_

_I believe the likes of you shall stand or fall with my poems, and that they are my poems,_

_Man's, woman's, child's, youth's, wife's, husband's, mother's, father's, young man's, young woman's poems,_

_Head, neck, hair, ears, drop and tympan of the ears,_

_Eyes, eye-fringes, iris of the eye, eyebrows, and the waking or sleeping of the lids,_

_Mouth, tongue, lips, teeth, roof of the mouth, jaws, and the jaw-hinges,_

_Nose, nostrils of the nose, and the partition,_

_Cheeks, temples, forehead, chin, throat, back of the neck, neck-slue,_

_Strong shoulders, manly beard, scapula, hind-shoulders, and the ample side-round of the chest,_

_Upper-arm, armpit, elbow-socket, lower-arm, arm-sinews, arm-bones,_

_Wrist and wrist-joints, hand, palm, knuckles, thumb, forefinger, finger-joints, finger-nails,_

_Broad breast-front, curling hair of the breast, breast-bone, breast-side,_

_Ribs, belly, backbone, joints of the backbone,_

_Hips, hip-sockets, hip-strength, inward and outward round, man-balls, man-root,_

_Strong set of thighs, well carrying the trunk above,_

_Leg fibres, knee, knee-pan, upper-leg, under-leg,_

_Ankles, instep, foot-ball, toes, toe-joints, the heel;_

_All attitudes, all the shapeliness, all the belongings of my or your body or of any one's body, male or female,_

_The lung-sponges, the stomach-sac, the bowels sweet and clean,_

_The brain in its folds inside the skull-frame,_

_Sympathies, heart-valves, palate-valves, sexuality, maternity,_

_Womanhood, and all that is a woman, and the man that comes from woman,_

_The womb, the teats, nipples, breast-milk, tears, laughter, weeping, love-looks, love-perturbations and risings,_

_The voice, articulation, language, whispering, shouting aloud,_

_Food, drink, pulse, digestion, sweat, sleep, walking, swimming,_

_Poise on the hips, leaping, reclining, embracing, arm-curving and tightening,_

_The continual changes of the flex of the mouth, and around the eyes,_

_The skin, the sunburnt shade, freckles, hair,_

_The curious sympathy one feels when feeling with the hand the naked meat of the body,_

_The circling rivers the breath, and breathing it in and out,_

_The beauty of the waist, and thence of the hips, and thence downward toward the knees,_

_The thin red jellies within you or within me, the bones and the marrow in the bones,_

_The exquisite realization of health;_

_O I say these are not the parts and poems of the body only, but of the soul,_

_O I say now these are the soul!_

_While she was reading, Elijah got inside her head. Transporting her into another world. When she finished she took a deep breath and looked around everyone was clapping for her but she didn't here them, she felt exposed, like she'd taken everything off for her professor. "Woo Bonnie!" Caroline cheered. "You go Bonbon!" Elena accompanied. She ignored them and checked to see if she was dressed. After class, Bonnie was packing up her things to go to her next class when Elena and Caroline came and sat next to her. "So we should hang out sometime." _

"_Go fuck yourself, Caroline." Bonnie commanded and left with Katherine. _

"_Bonnie, I said I was sorry!" _

"_And don't forget pathetic!"Katherine added. _

_When she was finished with school, Bonnie walked through the woods, reading the Walt Whitman poem. "So Caroline and Elena are upset, little Bennett." Kol said from behind her. "When Caroline's upset, I don't get any so I need to you forgive her for whatever it is that she did." _

"_You vampires are amazing, why don't you just compel her to fuck you and you leave me alone." _

"_You're such a bitch. What makes you think we were going to last? You're a pathetic human, Bonnie." _

"_I knew we would have never lasted, I don't care about that. But she was my best friend and she broke a rule A rule she knew would hurt me hurt me but of course she didn't care. Just like Elena, just like you, just like Damon, just like everyone in this God forsaken hell hole I am forced to call home. You all only care about yourselves and what others can for you why don't you leave me alone because I can't do anything for you." Bonnie declared and walked away. _

"_They miss you Bonnie!" Kol called after her but she just ignored him and went back to her dorm room where Elijah was headed when he bumped into her. _

"_Mr. Mikaelson," She smiled gingerly. _

"_Forgive me, Ms. Bennett this is highly inappropriate but would you like to go to dinner with me?" _

"_Sure." She accepted. _

"It always starts with dinner." Bonnie declared walking out of the bathroom to pull on clean clothes. There was a knock on her dorm room door, still wrapped in her towel she walked her the door and opened it and rolled her eyes. "Bonnie, I know I'm the last person you want to see but I need my best friend. Please. I need to talk to you." Caroline begged. Every inch of the brunette wanted to slam the door in her face but that wasn't who Bonnie was. Sure Caroline betrayed her but she's know her, her entire life. She pushed open the door and sighed. "Come in." She commanded, closing the door seconds later.

"It's about Kol. He's gone off the deep in, he slapped me for no reason and then..." Caroline started but Bonnie drifted off. She thought she had problems when hers was easily fixed. Leave the bastard. Though she knew Kol would never slap a woman in the face, on the bottom maybe. Never the face. Bonnie was enjoying the fact that her professor popped her cherry. She was in a relationship with her professor and she loved it. He could be rough, gentle and everything in between. She accidentally called him "daddy" but that just fed into his ego so she got use to saying it. Especially the night she stayed after class for torturing. And ended up on Kol's desk bend over. "And then he's always whining." Caroline declared, not even realizing that Bonnie herself had spaced out.

"I would say karma got the better of you but I don't see the point in adding insult to injury and twenty-four pounds of pure salt to the wound so I'll say this instead: "You're the author of your own story Caroline. You can either choose to take the abuse or you can leave it but it's all your choice." That's what I'm saying." Bonnie said. She was really giving herself the advice because she needed it.

"What about you and I? I mean, I know I the most important rule in friendship and dating but I miss you Bonnie." She said.

"I like where I am right now. Discovering my strengths and weaknesses. I need this time away from both of you. I know as soon as I forgive you and we become friends again I'll never have this time again so I like this. I like that it's all about Bonnie for once and not saving Caroline, or saving Elena."

"Bonnie, we miss you."

"Well I don't miss either of you now I would like to get dressed." Caroline left Bonnie's bedroom in tears. Bonnie just dropped the towel and started getting dressed. _Complications of being the lover of your college professor, Someone could find out. Elijah could lose his job, you could get expelled. The whole town will know in seconds. The pro's being the lover of the your college professor, you fall into a deep abyss called love and it's a huge possibility that he's using you because he has nothing better to do...that's more of in between thing...just... uh okay... um...pro! You feel something you've never felt before. Con, he's bored of his mind and is using you for entertainment. Get real Bonnie, what would Elijah Mikaelson, 1,000 year old vampire want with a human girl? Damon cheated, Stefan dumped me, Kol found better, Klaus left town—something about painting and showing the world his vision, a unique "I'm dumping you to bang some prostitute in New York" speech. I'm always attracting the wrong guys. What the hell is wrong with me?! How many women can say they dated brothers? Seduced by a vampire with the looks of a twenty-four year old but the wisdom of a God? Not many. I'm one of the lucky few and I—I'm a slut! _Bonnie shouted in her head. Falling face first into her bed. Again a knock on her door, "Bonnie, it's me. Open up." Elena called from the other side. Bonnie just ignored her, she would get the message and go away soon. But with her teacher/student fiasco, that wasn't going away. Not by a long shot. Maybe she could transfer from his class—no then someone will think she's being bullied or something. She'll just leave! That's it! She'll leave and never come back. No! Then he'll find her, she'll open the door and he'll be in between her legs again. No way for a clean get away, a clean break. For the love of fucking hell! Why her?!

Another knock, "Bonnie, it's Damon. Open the door or I'll break it down!" She still ignored them. Maybe if she went to see Elijah, explain the confusing and conflicted feeling she was having he would sooth it out for her. She pulled on her boots and grabbed her messenger bag, and keys. She slung open the door and ran off, slamming her door behind her. "Bonnie, we need to talk to you. We have a problem!" Damon demanded. "Caroline and Elena really miss you." She continued to ignore them. They would eventually get the message that _she_ didn't want to talk. _She _had better things to do, and _her _life didn't revolve around them. She walked through the doors leading to the parking lot, her ex-friends trailing behind her. Damon went to grab her but she ran across the street to her car, seconds later she was driving off.

**~xOn her own termsx~**

Bonnie arrived at the Mikaelson mansion, Elijah's mansion; parking her car in the back and knocking on the front door. Elijah came to the door in nothing except his pants. She wasn't going to make it. She would be leaving his house more confused than she arrived. "Bonnie, I wasn't expecting you. Please come in." She did, the door closed, her messenger dropped on the couch. He went to kiss her but she stopped him.

"Right now, I'm feeling a little...weird about this. I don't even know what this is. I mean lets put it all on the table. I dated your brothers, the Salvatore brothers, I probably dated cousins and not know it, my point is, I'm not interested in being a mattress for my professor. So if that's what this is, we should just end it now before something happens and we both end up screwed and screwed up."

Elijah listened to her, he really listened. Yes, he knew about her previous relationships. The one with Kol ended mutually because Kol's immature and couldn't handle a vampire/human monogamist relationship and Bonnie was human, she wouldn't turn for him. It turned really bad when Caroline started dating him—he knew too much about this situation that he cared too. His brother Niklaus, he wanted to travel the world and show his talent for painting. While he wanted Bonnie to go with him, she didn't because she was still in school, living her own life. He was upset that wasn't with him, dropping everything her world revolves around him, like Katherine did. Damon just ended up bed with Elena and Stefan brutally end the relationship because his humanity was off. He told everyone on campus that she was still a virgin and couldn't give a blowjob to save her life. Though for the past year, Elijah would have to differ on both accounts. "You've like a genie, Bonnie. Granting wishes all the time, you have so much power in your pinky finger that it make the world shatter. You came here on your own terms. No one telling you what to do. Who to be. I don't want a genie, Bonnie. I want a woman that makes her own choices. So if you want to walk out that door, end all this fine, do it. But if you want to be with me, you'll stay. We'll talk about what you want, what I want, what we both need, our desires, something that none of those previous relationships have given you. Your freedom." Just like that, he shattered her doubts, worries, turned her on a little bit but that was all a good thing. Instead of ending up in bed like she thought, they sat in the living room and talked. Her legs across his. As they finished talking, Bonnie kissed—this was still strange to say—her boyfriend, her taste still stained his lips.

The next morning, Bonnie was dressed in a skirt and tank top, Christian Louboutin platform pumps. Her hair was a black and red ombre. She was feeling good about herself, about her relationship, about the rest of the school year. Everyone turned and looked at the once depressed female shocked, her legs went for days. She had a tattoo of her father's name and R.I.P underneath, a heart on the back of her neck. Stefan took the seat next to her and smiled at her, Bonnie just rolled her eyes and turned to Elijah who was looking at her legs. This would be a long and extremely hard day for him. Stefan flirted with Bonnie, she just ignored him. She didn't show off her legs for him or anyone else in that classroom. She mostly did it for herself and Elijah. It was just a bonus that Kol, Damon and Stefan were now realizing their greatest mistake. Just because they didn't get to see what was underneath didn't mean it was there. "If Mr. Salvatore is finished flirting with Ms. Bennett, we can continue on with the lesson." Elijah called, instantly getting Stefan's attention. "Stefan, what are relationships to you?" Elijah asked moving on chalkboard away from view and bring forth a blank one. "While Stefan figures that out, the rest of your right this down, it's your homework for tonight: The past three years we've talked about Love, sex, and now relationships. Using any writing technique, write what each of them means to you. It can be a poem, a narrative, whatever. This project is due two weeks after spring break. Stefan back to you, give a preview you of your poem or narrative on relationships. I'm sure you've had plenty."

"To me, relationships aren't to important. It's just two people looking for something out of one another."

"That's pretty naïve for vampire such as yourself, Stefan. What about you and Katherine? You and you brother, you and Elena. Perfect example, you and Bonnie. We've all heard it by now, you broke up because didn't satisfy _you_, did you ever satisfy her? A relationship is fifty-fifty. No matter who it's with. One person can't give seven-five and the other person only gives twenty-five. Relationships are about give and take. Give what you take, take what you give." Elijah said and clapped his hands together. "Okay guys, enjoy your Spring Break and get those writing assignments done." Everyone gathered their things and left out of the classroom. Bonnie was on her way out when Elijah stopped her. "Our first getaway. Cancun. Pack lightly." he mouthed to her. She smiled, taking the plane ticket and stuffing it in her messenger. She kissed his cheek and left the classroom. Bonnie walked down the hall when she heard her name being called. "Bonnie," The familiar voiced said. She turned to face him and smiled the fakest smile she possibly could. "Klaus, what do I owe the pleasure?" Bonnie responded.

"You're going on a spring break, correct?" She nodded her head. "Well I was wondering if you could come Paris with me. My art gallery is opening soon and I would like you to be my special guest."

Bonnie took a deep breath then smiled. "That's sweet of you, Nik but I already have plans for spring break."

"Cancel them." He commanded sternly.

"No." She shot back, without giving an explanation, she just walked away feeling even better about herself. Standing on her own two feet, standing up for herself. Things were on her own terms. Bonnie walked through her dorm room door and closed the door behind her and started on her home.

_**Broken in half**_

_love is tender_

_love is always louder_

_love sucks_

_love hurts_

_it feels like you've been hit _

_by twenty ton trucks_

_Love is cold_

_Love is bold_

_Love is kind_

_real love is hard to find_

_love can be fake_

_they all do whatever it takes _

_to get what they want_

_it's never real_

_Love is naïve_

_love broke me in half once_

_Love is painless _

_love is blind_

_love is funny_

_even when outside isn't sunny_

_Love is big_

_love is small_

_love is short_

_love is tall_

_Love is sexy_

_love is sex _

_love makes you_

_limber _

_it makes you sweat in the winter_

_Love is emotional _

_unconditional_

_love still exists _

_if the right shoe fits. _

_Love has no rules _

_love has now laws _

_love is full of flaws _

_love caught me _

_love consumed me _

_All these things fit love and more_

_love hits in your core_

_**Schoolgirl Crush**_

_He exposed me_

_stripped me bare_

_anyone could stare_

_My partner teased me_

_taunted me _

_touched me _

_fucked me _

_he was the teacher_

_I was his student _

_I did things I thought I wouldn't_

"_Take your time" he said _

_I'm on my knees_

_we exchange stares_

_he's head went back, _

_he clenched the sheets on the bed_

_His brown eyes filled with pleasure_

_when I finish he says "You've gotten better"_

_Further instructions went as followed_

"_lie on your back" _

_every part of my body he controlled _

_His brown locks where only visible to my eyes_

_My legs and pussy were his disguise _

"_Please don't stop, O yeah! Right there!"I yell_

_my nails dug into his skin as his back began to swell_

_my legs shaking _

_he knew I wasn't faking_

"_More. I want more. _

_Tonight I'm your little whore" _

_Shh keep this quiet_

_it's a secret_

_It's a schoolgirl's crush_

_**Fuck'em only we know**_

_Siting in your arms_

_Your fingers making patterns on my thighs_

_Obscene but away from prying eyes_

_laughter_

_tears_

_we have a place only we go_

_a hideaway, something special_

_We talk about everything_

_things no one understands_

_it's like our own language _

_He smacks my ass _

_I make him a sandwich_

_Quiet time, we read to each other_

_we teach other_

_A love out of the world _

_near the fiery sun _

_it burns orange_

_then red _

_he took me to a shooting ranging_

_I never beg for thread _

_I'm his goddess_

_He's my king _

_neither of us are modest_

_His hands keeping me safe_

_I'm not his slave_

_It's a secret right now _

_my favorite one_

_I giggle in class and say_

"_Fuck'em only we know" _

She finished her homework and packed her bag. She took her shower and went to be. One last class before spring break. Elijah's was the only one she had on Thursdays.

The next morning, Bonnie stood in front of the class and read "Broken in Half" they clapped for her first poem. Her next everyone adjusted in their seats, but they clapped. Her last, they laughed and cheered for her. She handed in and took her seat. "We finally see another side to Bonnie Bennett, I like it." Elijah smirked then licked his lips and looked up to the class. "Would anyone else like to share their writing?" Kol raised his hand and came to the podium.

"This called "Human girl"

_Across the room sits the perfect girl_

_her eyes my favorite shade _

_she was created not made_

_she's to good for me, _

_for this world_

_Her hair so long _

_her voice is my favorite song_

_I see her everyday_

_I wish I loved her in every way_

_Now she loves someone new_

_I had the best _

_she had the worse_

_but her heart never shrunk_

_it grew. _

_I hope one day she'll forgive me_

_for what I've done_

_she wanted to settle done, I only wanted fun_

_I possessed her once _

_she was mine_

_but selfish me _

_I left her crying_

Everyone clapped for Kol's poem, he smiled. "I'll turn in the other two. I had to get that one out of my system." Elijah nodded his head, the fact that Kol had his eyes on Bonnie the whole time didn't escape him. His brothers would soon come to know that he and Bonnie were together. All three of her poems were about him, them, _us. _ It was no longer a thing of Bonnie and Damon, Bonnie and Stefan, Bonnie and Kol, or Bonnie and Klaus or briefly, Bonnie and Rebekah. Though he did have his suspicions on Katherine with the way she looked at her. "Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Elena? Anyone else? Only Kol and Bonnie? Since all three of hers are done, lets talk about her second, "Schoolgirl crush" How did everyone feel when she read that poem?"

"Horny." Damon called out.

"Intense," Caroline said. "The submissive is being controlled like a puppet but she likes it. "He's the teacher, I'm the student. I did things I thought I wouldn't."

"Why only horny Damon?"

"Someone's banging her, right? She's going into detail but not too much—Bonnie when did you lose your v-card?" Bonnie just rolled.

"Okay, lets pack up and get out of here, I have a plane to catch in three hours."

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"Cancun, with my girlfriend."

"Mr. Mikaelson has a girlfriend? Whats her name?"

Elijah just smiled, "She prefers to not be talked about with my students. She's a very private person."

"Are you getting any?" Kol asked.

"Every night." The professor answered then left the class. Bonnie smiled on the inside and stood up from her desk. Stefan walked over to her with a smile on his face.

"So what do you have planned for spring break, Bonnie."

"A nice vacation away from you five." She smiled then walked away with Katherine, holding her hand. Damon and Kol joined Stefan as she left. What did she have to going on that was so damn special? Where was she going?


End file.
